


Laches

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, MEssy College AU, RIP user punk_assnerd, also the ending's gonna make shippers hate me, im bag at tagging, please, the trio i always thought was cuye, woncheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: LachesIn law, it means an unreasonable delay in asserting claim which may result in its dismissalOr a messy College AU fic of a group of boys who wear their hearts like crowns and swords.





	Laches

**Author's Note:**

> Jeon Wonwoo just wants to pull through his first semester of college and guys keep fucking up his head. 
> 
> Hopefully he can get through it

 

"I actually think i have a paper to do. Like, an assignment. I'll just head on back our-" Wonwoo was cut off as Jeonghan wrapped an arm around his shoulder and dragged him on down the road.  
"It's the first week of classes, Wonwoo. No one has assignments." Jeonghan says. Wonwoo groaned as he trudges on along. "Don't make me call Kun." Jeonghan threatened, which made Wonwoo groan. Again.  
"Come on, it'll be fun! Plus, Josh would be there!" Jeonghan offered. Wonwoo does feel better knowing one sane person was there, but he really just wants to go back to his room.

 

It's 8PM on the friday of his very first week in college and Wonwoo would honestly rather stay in his room all night messaging Seokmin and Mingyu how "cool" college is, but Jeonghan had other plans. Wonwoo swore that Jeonghan was just dragging him along so Wonwoo can make friends faster but the elder denies it with a smile saying he needs to see what a _real college party_ looks like. Wonwoo voiced out how he hates the older which earned a laugh. Both of them knows his words are empty and Wonwoo dejectedly stood up and got dressed as the other kept screaming from outside his room to hurry up. He put on his 'good' jeans, a black shirt, and a blue and green flannel over it since it gets cold at night and he'd rather not freeze to death. He went pocketted his phone and went outside only to be dragged by the hand by Jeonghan.

 

Wonwoo grew up with Jeonghan and Seokmin, they've been friends since Wonwoo was eight and had tried to help out Seokmin from the three boys in his class who were making fun of him. Of course Wonwoo had been pushed around as well but that's where Jeonghan had come in to save both of their asses. And despite being one year apart from both, Wonwoo found himself sitting next to them at lunch and leaving school to head to Seokmin's house every mondays and fridays, Jeonghan's house every teusdays and thursdays, and hanging out with the two in his own home every wednesday and saturday. It was a really great system for them till Jeonghan graduated and went on high school, which had Seokmin worrying about the following year when Wonwoo would graduate as well. But with Wonwoo's assurance that their friendship was beyond just them hanging out at school, Seokmin smiled teary eyed up at him and had assured the elder that he'd be fine. They all ended up going to the same high school as well and each of them had started making their own friends outside of their little trio.

 

Jeonghan had introduced Joshua to them, who was a little shy and quiet at first but Wonwoo found him being really fun and actually really dorky with his bilingual jokes that they only get half the time. Seokmin had befriended Mingyu, a really weird but really nice kid that stood up for Seokmin when someone was bothering him, which earned him nods of approval from Wonwoo and Jeonghan. And Wonwoo had surprised both Seokmin and Jeonghan when he had introduced to them two friends, Kun and Jihoon. Jihoon was a lot like Wonwoo, he was reserved and quiet as well, and their hang out consisted more on Jihoon listening to music, and sometimes writing them, while Wonwoo reads a book, or reads e-books on his phone, or play games on his phone as they sit right next to each other. Kun, though, was the surprise. He was this really nice and outgoing, funny guy, and Wonwoo tried not to take offense when Jeonghan asked why he was friends with Wonwoo. But eventually, the rest had seen that Kun balances out their odd little trio by forcing Jihoon and Wonwoo to participate in at least one even during their school year. So Wonwoo's trio from his primary school extended a little during high school, and now he thinks Jeonghan is trying to extend it a little more by forcing him into social events that he really doesn't want to go to.  


Well. Maybe he does want to go a little.

 

"Come on. Stop dragging your feet. I know you want to go. Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten up in the first place." Wonwoo hates how Jeonghan knows him so well. He frowned at that and tried to shrug off the elder's arm off of him. Jeonghan laughs and Wonwoo's frown deepened. Wonwoo was about to retort back when Jeonghan's phone started ringing. He pulled it out off his back pocket and smiled brightly as he saw the name. Ah, so it's Joshua. Wonwoo thought.  
"Hey. We're on our way. I had to pick up our baby from his room." Jeonghan said. Wonwoo shoved him off lightly and pulled out his own phone and went back to the group message he has with Seokmin and Mingyu.

 

**SOS. jeonghan is making me go to a party x(**

**Mingyu** :  
yOURE GOING TO A COLLEGE PARTY AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO FEEL SORRY FOR YOURSELF?!  
friendship card: revoked

**Seokmin:**  
**as** if Wonu would actually feel excited to go to any party at all.  
your friendship card can't be revoked if it wasnt in effect anyways, you fake ass friend

**Mingyu:**  
**HES** GOING TO A COLLEGE PARTY! A REAL COLLEGE PARTY!  
Wait. is it like, a frat party?? :))

**Seokmin** :  
Wonu finally getting the D.  
Jeonghan really out there doing god's work.

 

Wonwoo can't help but smile at that. He just feels really happy that his friends dont mind him being gay. It was a topic that came out when they were watching Kimi no Nawa and the scene where Taki's friend mentioned him being cute when he was acting weird.  
"That's kind of gay." Seokmin joked. They were all cooped up on the couch at Seokmin's house, Seokmin and Wonwoo on the couch with Jeonghan on the floor in fron of them with his head resting on their knees.  
"Yeah." Jeonghan said. Wonwoo tensed up and thought about how he should ease the topic in before telling them outright.  
"I'm kind of gay." Yeah. Wonwoo really does not know how to work with his brain and mouth. Seokmin looks up to him, his chin propped up on Wonwoo's shoulder as Jeonghan paused the movie on his laptop before turning around and placing his chin on Wonwoo's knee.  
"Really?" Seokmin asked. Wonwoo felt flustered all of a sudden as he nodded his head. Jeonghan smiled.  
"I mean  
"That's cool. I don't really care about gender, to be honest." Jeonghan said. Seokmin looked down on him and glared.  
"Shut up. This is his coming out moment. Do you hear me telling you I'm bi?" Seokmin said. then he realized belatedly that he literally just said he was bi. Jeonghan looks up at Wonwoo and they both laughed out loud as Seokmin burries his head in his hands.  
"This is Hannies's fault. Now our coming out story is a mess." Jeonghan laughed at that, too.  
"I think it's okay. It's us. We do shit together. Always." Jeonghan said as he turned back around and played the video again. Seokmin was still pouting as he laid his head on Wonwoo's shoulder and wrapped an arm around Wownoo's arm.  
So most of them aren't staight at all. Big surprise.

 

  
Wonwoo started typing on his phone as Jeonghan stirs him towards a corner.

 

**UHM.. I CAME HERE TO RANT NOT TO BE ATTACKED.**  
**fuck you both i hope your phones falls on your faces**

**Seokmin** :  
knowing gyu, he probably already did

**okay. that's probably true.**

**Mingyu** :  
both of you can fuck right off  
i dont deserve this slander

 

"Do i have to confiscate your phone?" Wonwoo groaned as he pocketed his phone and followed Jeonghan up a house that's overflowwing with young adults carrying at least one cup in their hand, some blue and some red, as they mingle around the house. And this is just the outside of the house.  
"Is this hygenic?" Wonwoo asked. Mostly to irritate Jeonghan but also out of real concern.  
"Just shut up and come on. Remember what I told you?" Jeonghan asked. Wonwoo groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"Don't take drinks from anyone i don't know. If anyone asks me who I'm with, i should say I'm with either you or Joshua. And if I'm going home with some random dude i find hot tonight i should use protection and i should tell you before hand." Wonwoo recited half heartedly. Jeonghan nods approvingly and dragged Wonwoo inside.

 

Wonwoo was five steps in the house and he could feel at least three sweaty shoulders brush against his arm and he suddenly feels the urge to text Jihoon and Kun that if he dies tonight Jihoon can have all his albums and his laptop while Kun can have his gaming console and all his games, cause he feels like he wont survive this night and he really doensn't want to die yet.

 

\------------

 

It's an hour into the party and Wonwoo wants to figuratively die.  
No, he's already figuratively dead.

 

Joshua had emerged from the kitchen as they got in and he gave Wonwoo a sympathetic smile as Jeonghan left his side to grab hold onto Joshua's hand. Joshua had introduced Wonwoo to a few people and Wonwoo really tried to remember them all. He remembers a tall guy they called Johnny, a really cool looking guy with really fair skin, then there was a couple of really pretty guys that Wonwoo had failed to catch their names since he's too busy gawking at them, and then there's Ten. He's the same age as he was and he says that he was also dragged here against his will. They talked amongst themselves for a while, Ten keeping him company till he and Johnny went off somewhere, the rest of the group dispersing as well, even Joshua and Jeonghan were dragged off by a couple of girls chanting beer pong! beer pong! over and over again so Wonwoo gave them a nod as they were dragged off somewhere in the house.

 

Wonwoo had decided that he'll be different in college. He'd be more confident, more out going, and he'll enjoy this party. He made small talk with the two pretty guys, Taeyong and Yuta, and found out that Yuta was in the same department as he is. They were surprisingly easy to talk to and Wonwoo wonders if it's really this easy to actually talk to people. Wonwoo thinks that maybe he can pull this off.

 

But that's going to be sort of hard for him considering all the beer that's spilled down his shirt and pants.

 

Wonwoo looks up to see a very drunk and very giggly guy with black hair and really round cheeks wearing a loose black shirt tucked into his jeans. The guy locked eyes with Wonwoo and his expression changed as soon as he realizes what happened. He kept slurring out apologies and Wonwoo can't find it in himself to be mad when the guy started tearing up. He actually looks really damn cute. He sighed and had assured the guy that he's okay and excused himself from Taeyong and Yuta saying that he has to go and look for Jeonghan. Wonwoo searched the crowd for Jeonghan and Joshua and it looks like they arent inside, not on the ground floor nor the second floor. He went outside and walked the perimeter of the house to find a beer pong match on full blow but no Jeonghan or Joshua in sight. Wonwoo was starting to get irritated and the beer in his clothes is starting to annoy him.

 

He went back inside and headed straight for the bathroom on the second floor, seeing that it was far less disgusting and occupied compared to the one downstairs, and then he took off his flannel and let out a relived sigh as it wasn't spilled by the beer much. he then discarded his shirt and had let the sink run as he tries his best to wash up his stomach. He groaned as he put on his flannel and had just decided to go walk home now before it gets any colder. But all of a sudden the bathroom door flew open and one of Joshua's friends came in, it's cool and kind of pale guy. He looked shocked at first, then he gave Wonwoo a full once over and had tilted his head a bit as he went in and closed the door behind him.

  
"Wonwoo? It's Wonwoo, right? Josh's friend?" the guy asked. Wonwoo nodded as he quickly buttoned up his shirt.  
"What are you... What happened to you?" Wonwoo groaned.  
"Some drunk dude just poured half a litter of beer on me and uh, i'm gonna head out. Can you tell Joshua or Joenghan when you see them?" Wonwoo said, making his way towards the door when the guy blocked his path.  
"You can't go home like that. Come on, I'll lend you some clothes." Wonwoo quickly shook his head at the offer but the guy just snorted.  
"Seriously. It's okay. Come on. I have a shower in my room too if you want to wash up?" Wonwoo really wants to turn down his offer but his mind just registered the fact that a really hot guy is asking him to go back to his room and to use his shower. Mingyu would kill him if he knew he even considered turning the offer down.  
"I swear, no funny business. I wouldn't take advantage of cute guys like you." the guy said, turning around to open the door, "Too innocent looking." He said over his shoulder. Wonwoo felt a blush creep up his neck and told the guy that the blush was from the cold nipping at his skin when the guy asked him with a smug smile on his face.

 

The guy, who Wonwoo found out was called Seungcheol, was in the same year as Jeonghan and Joshua and he was taking up Computer Engineering. He had shared this infromation after he had asked Wonwoo for his major and Wonwoo had told him he was taking an IT course.  
"Com Eng and IT have this joint proposals every year and its for a group of four freshmen and sophomores. a freshman Com Eng and a freshman IT, then a sophomore Com Eng and IT." Seungcheol explained. Wonwoo was currently under the warm water of the shower in Seungcheol's room as Seungchol was seated on his bed, the bathroom door was left open but the shower curtain was pulled close.  
"Do you get to choose a group?" Wonwoo asked. He had borrowed body wash from the older and started scrubbing roughly to get rid of the strickyness of the beer.  
"Yeah, actually. Me and Yuta, you saw him earlier, right? Yeah. we'll be looking for freshmen by next week so we cant get a head start on the process." Seungcheol explained. Wonwoo wants to just ask him if he can join them but somehow it feels like that'd be weird.  
"Hey! Why don't you join us! That'd be cool." Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo was done rinsing off the suds on his body now and was drying himself with the towel Seungcheol hung up for him.  
"Here." Wonwoo saw Seungcheol's hand emerging from the edge of the shower curtain with clothes for him. Wonwoo thanked him and had put them on. It was a gray hoodie that's at least two sizes too big for him, and black sweatpants that's just as big. He pushes the shower curtain to the side as he rubs the towel on his har, trying to get it to dry as soon as possible before the cold gets to him. He saw Seungcheol sitting on his bed in front of the bathroom door and smiling up at him.

  
"What?" Wonwoo asked, feeling a bit flustered because of the attention. Seungcheol's smile grew wider as he stood up and took the towel from Wonwoo's hands and started drying his hair for him. Wonwoo felt his fingers press gently at his head and he's really glad the towel was blocking his face right now cause he'd really have no explanation to why his face is starting to turn red. Seungcheol then stepped back and hang the towel back in the bathroom to dry and then flopped down his bed face first.  
"You're free to stay here till the party dies down." Seungcheol offers. Wonwoo was hesitant at first, thinking he might be bothering the elder, and Seungchoel must've sensed it as he lifted his head from the bed and faced Wonwoo.  
"Seriously, there's a really cute guy wearing my clothes standing in front of my bed. I'm good to stay right here." Wonwoo felt himself flush at that and he groaned.  
"Is flirting something that's like, a thing that comes naturally for you?" Wonwoo asked. Seungcheol laughed and rolled over so he was lying on his back as Wonwoo sat cross legged at the edge of the bed, facing him.  
"Not really. This is the most action my bed has ever had since I moved in here." Wonwoo laughed.  
"What action? Having a guy sit on your bed?" Wonwoo was still laughing. But it was cut off abruptly when he saw Seungcheol's face.  
"Oh god. You're being serious." Wonwoo let out. Seungcheol chuckled at that and had given him a pointed look.  
"Yeah yeah. Don't rub it in." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo tried his best to contain his laughter but it ended up sounding like a giggle. Seungcheol then looked right at him and Wonwoo smiled. Seungcheol smiled back and had asked Wonwoo if he wanted to lie down as well, and he did.

 

That night Wonwoo spent three hours talking and laughing with a guy he barely knows as they both stare up at the ceiling. They talked about high school, about online games Wonwoo loves and about sports Seungcheol would love to try. Wonwoo had managed to tell Seungcheol the whole story of how he met Jeonghan and Seokmin(leaving out the part about him getting his ass beeaten and focusing on the part that he stood up for Seokmin), and Seungcheol telling him how his dad was part of this frat as well which makes Seungcheol a legacy.

 

By midnight, Wonwoo had somehow moved closer to the elder, his head leveled with his as their shoulder's brush againt each other. Wonwoo was soaking up the warmth coming off of the other as Seungcheol tells him about their frat and how he wanted to run for president next semester. Wonwoo nods. Then he realized that Seungcheol wasn't even looking at him so he turned to his side, facing the older, before speaking up.  
"I think you'll be a great president." Wonwoo based this off of the hours he's been talking with him and also the fact that he did help him out. Seungcheol turned his head to face Wonwoo and smiled widely at that.  
"Thanks. That's really nice of you to say." Wonwoo resorted back to staring at the ceiling before he loses himself even more in Seungcheol's eyes. He's not being dramatic, fuck off.

 

It was around 2:00 AM when the party finally dies down and both of them went down to check the aftermath of the party.

 

There are at least nine guys littered around the house, one of which Seungcheol found passed out on top of the pingpong table that he had to literally haul over his shoudlers just so he can bring him inside. And no, Wonwoo did not see his biceps straining in his oh so tight shirt. There's also trash everywhere that made Seungcheol sigh as he tries to look for the guys who are actually supposed to be staying in the house. Seungcheol said he found them all piled up in a bed upstairs which relieved some of Seungcheol's stress. Wonwoo saw Jeonghan sleeping peacefully on top of an equally drunk Joshua in one of the rooms upstairs and sighed as he dreads the walk back to their house, alone.

 

"Where are you going?" Wonwoo was on his way out the door when Seungcheol had asked.  
"Uh, back to our dorm? I thought id-" "Oh shut up. You can stay here and go back tomorrow with Jeonghan, come on." Seungcheol cut him off by grabbing his wrist and pulling him up the stairs again and heading back to the elder's room.  
"You know, if you weren't attractive, I'd be really creeped out by your persistance on me getting in your bed." Seungcheol looked at him incredilously and smiled.  
"You think I'm attractive?" Wonwoo rolled his eyes before sitting at the edge of the elder's bed.  
"I literally just called you a creep who lures guys in his bed and that's what you got from it?" Seungcheol laughs and lies down on the bed face first.  
"I don't know. You're easy to talk to. And you really are fucking cute..." Wonwoo decided to blame the alcohol in Seungcheol's system for his string of compliments as he lies back down on the bed, his eyes on the ceiling as he hears Seungcheol shuffling from beside him.  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but i'm glad that guy threw a pitcher of beer down on you." Wonwoo rolls his eyes and kept his gaze on the ceiling as he feels himself blush.  
"Shut up. We hate him." Seungcheol laughs at that and Wonwoo felt his heart jump at how Seungcheol laughs: loud, full, and completely honest. Wonwoo was mentally beating himself up with a machete as he feels himself develop a slight crush on Seungcheol. And if he wakes up pressed close to Seungcheol with his hand on Seungcheol's chest and Seungcheol's arm around his waist, he can blame the alcohol for that.

 

  
\--------------------

 

  
A whole week passed before Wonwoo had the chance to see Seungcheol again. And to say that he wasn't prepared was a damn understatement.

 

Fridays are Wonwoo's only anchor to his sanity. His classes don't start until around mid afternoon and he'd spend a good amount of time sleeping soundly until Jeonghan comes back to their dorm for lunch with Joshua. Jeonghan usually barges into his room around that time and hit him with his own pillow until he gets up and eat lunch with them. (His lunch being a cup of coffee and cup noddles if Jeonghan hadn't showed up.)

 

This friday though, he was rudely woken up by his phone blaring loudly with Jeonghan's ringtone and someone thumping loudly on their door. He groans and as soon as he found his phone it stopped ringing. He groaned and sat up as the knocking on the door doesn't let off. He trudged ou tof his room and towards the door thinking it was Jeonghan forgetting his key again. He threw the door open and glared at Jeonghan's head, his glasses lying neatly still on his bedside table, before he realized that that is definitely not Jeonghan's head. Jeonghan's blonde hair was nowhere to be seen and Wonwoo is stuck staring at a blob of black hair that's cut clean, and a cuy that's a bit more built than jeonghan and a little bit more pale. Wonwoo squints at the guy in front of him and realization hit him hard when the guy chuckled and Wonwoo's heart dropped to his stomach.

 

"Nice boxers." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo ran a hand through his face and tried his best to compose himself.  
"What are you... Jeonghan's not here. He'll be back later around noon." Wonwoo was closing the door when Seungcheol's hand held it still.  
"I'm not here for Jeonghan. I was kind of wondering if we could talk." Wonwoo internally groaned and let Seungcheol in. He excused himself first and ran back to his room to put on sweatpants to hide his Tardis boxers and to try to tame his hair before putting his glasses on and walking back outside. Seungcheol was still standing in front of their door and Wonwoo fought back the urge to smile at the sight.

 

Seungcheol was wearing really skinny jeans and a loose shirt under his coat. His hair was either styled to look messy or it was just really messy and Wonwoo is just already head over heels for him that it made it look good. Or he really just looks so damn good.

 

"Do you want coffee? Or anything to eat?" Wonwoo headed for the kitchen and started up the coffee machine before going back and seeing Seungcheol still standing in his spot with a shy smile on his face.  
"Come on, we've already slept on the same bed. I think we're way past the whole awkward thing now." Seungcheol laughed at that and sat next to Wonwoo on their small dining table.  
"I actually wanted to talk to you about the joint project thing. I don't know if you really wanted to join and Yuta said he already found a Com Eng freshie a few days back so..." Wonwoo smiled.  
"Yeah, sure. I mean, why not?" Seungcheol smiled back at him and Wonwoo really hates his smile so damn much.

 

Seungcheol stayed for coffee and had asked him about his first couple of weeks in uni and how he's managing. They talked for a couple of hours before Jeonghan and Joshua bursted through the door with two paper bags each in their hands. Jeonghan's confused faced turned into surprise and then into a cocky, knowing look which meant nothing but hell for Wonwoo.

 

"Cheol! What are you doing here?" Jeonghan asked, looking at Wonwoo and Wonwoo glaring back.  
"I was just asking Wonwoo about an upcoming joint project." Wonwoo was glaring at Jeonghan hoping that it'd be read as you shut your whore mouth as Jeonghan's smile widened. Wonwoo is royally screwed.  
"Oh, well, wanna have lunch with us? We brought enough for eight people, to be honest." Joshua said. Wonwoo looked at Seungcheol and Seungcheol looked at him with his soft eyes as if asking if it was okay and Wonwoo really is so fucking screwed.

 

The four of them had lunch there and Jeonghan wouldn't stop taking pictures of Seungcheol and him all throughout lunch that Wonwoo had to resort to accidentally kicking Jeonghan under the table. Wonwoo then excused himself after lunch with an excuse of having to go to the library first before heading for class. It wasn't technically a lie but Jeonghan's look let him know that the elder knew his bullshit. Wonwoo then rushed to his room and showered as throroughly as possible, hoping that he'd be alone after he's done only to see Jeonghan sitting on his bed with the biggest smile he's ever seen.  
"No. Shut up." Jeonghan laughs at that and just watches as Wonwoo picks up his stuff from his table and puts them neatly in his bag.  
"He's really nice, though. Josh says he's a real gentleman." Wonwoo groaned.  
"Stop it. Okay? I know he's nice, and he's ridiculously sweet, and really, like, attractive, but i don't wanna... I don't know. We met like a week ago, Hannie." Wonwoo stopped in his tracks and he hears Jeonghan sigh.  
"Hey, sorry. I'll back off, okay? But it wouldn't hurt getting to know him more? Right?" Wonwoo looked at Jeonghan on his bed and can't help but smile.

 

An hour later Wonwoo's phone blew up with messages from Jihoon, Kun, and Seokmin asking him in their group chat about his frat guy boyfriend. Wonwoo scrolled back and saw Jeonghan sending pics of the four of them eating with Seungcheol whispering something in Wonwoo's ear. Jeonghan replied with 'i'm sorry but i sent this before i said i'll back off hehe :*'  
Wonwoo groaned and brisk walked towards his room and if anyone asks, he's blaming the cold wind against his face for the blush running down his neck.

 

  
\-----

 

  
Four and a half months later, Wonwoo is out drinking with the rest of the guys along with some new friends they've made along the semester. Jeonghan, Joshua, and Seungcheol grabbing more drinks as Soonyoung and Yuta cackles loudly on either sides of them as Teayong and Ten laughs along on the other side of their booth.

 

Soonyoung, who ended up as the fourth man in their joint project along with Yuta and Seungcheol, was the guy who spilled beer all over Wonwoo during the party at the begining of the sem. Their first meeting was a rather interesting one given that Soonyoung ended up screaming _oh my god its YOU!_ the second Seungcheol and Wonwoo stepped in the coffee shop they agreed to meet in. Yuta kept laughing at Soonyoung who was repeatedly apologizing at Wonwoo even though Wonwoo had repeatedly told him it's fine.  
"I swear, I hope i didn't ruin your night that night." Wonwoo then looked up at Seungchol and smiled.  
"You didn't. Not really." Seungcheol looked at him in his eyes and smiled back.

 

All through out their coffee shop meet ups and all nighters in his and Jeonghan's house or in the frat house living room for their joint project, Wonwoo finds himself gravitating towards Seungcheol every single time.

 

One time when it was just him and Soonyoung, he had joked that Wonwoo has to make him his best man to their wedding seeing thath he's the reason they ended up together in the first place. Wonwoo looked at him over their laptops and screeched out a What?! at Soonyoung, startling almost everyone in the coffee shop.  
"We're not... Oh my god, Soonyoung, we're not a thing. We're not even dating, what the fuck?" Wonwoo whisper yelled and Soonyoung looks genuinely surprised.  
"You're not? But you guys keep... i don't know... You guys just always like, pull the other towards yourself, or something." Wonwoo feels a blush creeping up his neck and he thanks Zeus for the rain making him wear a hoodie that helps him hide it from Soonyoung.  
"We're not. We don't." Wonwoo said. He can hear how unconvincing his voice was and he hates it even more when Soonyoung pretended to be convinced.  
"Well, the condition still stand, though." Soonyoung said, winking at Wonwoo. Wonwoo retaliated by throwing packets of sugar on Soonyoung's face till he eventually hits Soonyoung's eyelid which lead to Soonyoung dramatically whining about his eye and how this is gonna end up in his best man speech in their wedding.

 

A month after that, Wonwoo was confronted by Seungcheol as the four of them stayed the night at his and Jeonghan's place and he and Seungcheol woke up before the other two.  
"Did i do something?" Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo's brain was still in reboot mode which made him look at Seungcheol with a weird look.  
"You just... you keep avoiding me. You stand up when I sit next to you, you always pair up with Soonyoung now when we meet up. I don't... I just want to know if it was something i did." Wonwoo felt like a complete dick.

 

Ever since Soonyoung had pointed out that the two of them always move towards each other, Wonwoo realized that it is true. That same day Seungcheol and Yuta came by to check on them and Seungcheol sat next to him. A few days after that Seungcheol had set up the living room in their frat house so that he'd be besides the couche where Wonwoo usually stays, and after that Wonwoo found himself pulling a seat next to Seungcheol even though there were other seats on the other side of the table. After that Wonwoo had tried his best to not move towards Seungcheol and he hates himself for how hard it is for him to stay away. That he has to physically exert effort into not moving closer to Seungcheol and he hates it.

 

Wonwoo sighed and had dragged Seungcheol to the kitchen by his wrist and started fixing the coffee machine.  
"Look, i don't... I don't exactly know how to do this, but. A while back Soonyoung joked that he should be my best man to our wedding. Because, yknow, he was the reason i met you." Wonwoo said. Seungcheol chucklels at the thought before he realized what Wonwoo meant.  
"Oh! Oh..." Seungcheol cleared his throat and Wonwoo found it cute hoe he was starting to blush.  
"I don't exactly know how this... what this is. What we have. But, it's just that i don't know how the whole dating thing works but i really like you. Like, a lot." Wonwoo admitted, Seungcheol looked at him with wide eyes before he broke into a smile and stepped closer towards him.  
"I like you too. I really, really like you a lot." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo felt himself smile at that and he felt Seungcheol's hand on his as the elder gently tugged him closer.  
"So are we like... still not dating?" Seungcheol asked and Wonwoo doesn't know what to say. He sees Seungcheol looking at him softly and Wonwoo smiles.  
"Can we just, see where it goes? No label yet but... but i'd like it if we're exclusive. If that's okay with you." Wonwoo says. Seungcheol smiled and agreed. Wonwoo felt Seungcheol's fingers lock with his as they both just stood there, face to face in the middle of their kitchen as the coffee machine gurgles to life in the background.

 

After that Seungcheol had made it his duty to message Wonwoo everyday. Sometiems it's just a simple good morning with a heart emoji at the end and sometimes its a selfie of him pouting with a cheesey line like 'missing you' or 'send me a selffie, i miss your cute face' that Wonwoo swears doesn't make him blush. And doing their joint project had been a lot easier without the constant effort of restraining himself to move next to Seungcheol. Soonyoung had been the devil about it. He doesn't really tease them but his knowing looks everytime Seungcheol so much as looks Wonwoo's way makes Wonwoo want to shove his laptop up Soonyoung's ass. Yuta on the other hand takes one look at them sittin close to each other with their laptops in front of them and ends up scoffing.  
"You two are really gonna do that in front of me? I am offended. Think about all the single men in the room and think about how you two sitting on each other's lap are making them feel." Wonwoo groaned as Seungcheol laughs at Yuta's outburst. Yuta then called Soonyoung, who was on the couch, and asked him to sit on his lap so they could both feel less alone and Soonyoung smiles before shutting his laptop close and promptly sitting on Yuta's lap as the two of them works on Yuta's laptop. Seungcheol seems amused by it all and Wonwoo keeps groaning.  
"You can sit on my lap, if you want." Seungcheol said which earned him a gentle slap on the face that seems to have just made him smile even more.

 

Wonwoo was brought back to the present as he looked up as Joshua and Seungcheol brought back a tray of shots and two buckets of beer as Soonyoung wraps his arms around Wonwoo's shoulder and started laughing right in his ear.  
"Don't give me beer, I might spill it on someone's shirt again." Soonyoung slurred. He really didn't say it like that at all. Wonwoo was just used to hearing Soonyoung's drunk mumbling enough that he had eventually cracked the code.

 

Wonwoo was about to ask Seungcheol where Jeonghan went when Wonwoo heard a familiar "Wonu!" from behind. He turned around and saw Seokmin waving enthusiastically at him as Mingyu, Kun, and Jeonghan were smiling back at him. He stood up and crawled over Yuta's lap before running up to them and hugging Seokmin tight. He pulled back to look at Seokmin's face only to see him smiling brightly at him.  
"Are you drunk already?" Kun asked from besides him and Wonwoo let go of Seokmin to hug Kun as well, making Kun laugh out loud.  
"Where's Jihoon?" Wonwoo asked. Kun smiled softly and told him he still has a lot of requirements to pass so he'd meet them all when they go back home during their break. Wonwoo made a mental note to message Jihoon a sappy and encouraging message later to help the other through his week. He then felt someone tapping behind his back and saw Mingyu smiling down at him. He really hates how tall the younger is.  
"Don't i get a hug, too?" Wonwoo laughs and wraps his arms around Mingyu's shoulders as the youger pressed into him closer. Mingyu's alwasy been clingy and touchy and Wonwoo has to admit he does miss him annoying him all the time.  
"Come on, let's introduce them to the rest of the guys." Jeonghan piped up from beside Kun. Wonwoo let go of Mingyu and had dragged him and Seokmin to their table. Seungcheol and Joshua had already added another table on their already long table and Seokmin freed his hand from Wonwoo's grip and instead held onto his arm like he always does when he feels anxious.  
"Guys, These are our friends back home, Seokmin, Kun, and bigfoot's name is Mingyu." Wonwoo smiles proudly at his joke and the rest of the guys laugh as Mingyu pouts.  
"Come on, there's plenty of drinks for everyone!" Yuta says as he scoots next to Soonyoung, who was gawkin at Seokmin, and lets the others sit on their side as Joshua, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan sit beside Taeyong and Ten.  
"Plenty of drinks for those who are allowed to drink." Kun said, putting his arm around Mingyu's shoulder.  
"Wait, how old are you?" Seungcheol asked Mingyu. Wonwoo answered that he and Seokmin are a year younger than him and Seungcheol looks genuinely surprised.  
"Wow, dude, you're really tall." Seungcheol said. Wonwoo looks on as Mingyu and Seungcheol interract as Taeyong and Ten asks Kun about himself. Seokmin, who was in the middle of Yuta and Wonwoo, was trying to understand a very drunk Soonyoung asking him how much was the cab ride from heaven. Yuta snickers and reassures a still confused Seokmin that Soonyoung's harmless and usually speaks actual words when he's not drunk.

 

Wonwoo soaks in everything around him and can't help a sense of pure happiness spreading through his chest as his friends back home and his friends here are all here talking happily with each other. He then found himself staring at Seungcheol from across the table, laughing at something Mingyu said which had him throwing his head back as his hands clap in front of him. He must've felt Wonwoo's eyes on him then cause a second later Seungcheol's eyes were on him and Wonwoo just can't seem to turn away. He feels himself smile and can't help the warm feeling in his chest when Seungcheol smiles back at him before returning to his conversation with Mingyu.

 

That night, Kun, Mingyu, and Seokmin crashed at their living room as Jeonghan had Joshua sleeping in his room and Seungcheol head in towards Wonwoo's room. Wonwoo was so used to this set up that he almost forgot that he hasn't told anyone about their thing yet so it was understandable when Seokmin threw a pillow right at his face with a huge grin in his face. Seokmin was waving his hands around exaggeratedly as he mouths when did this happen?! and Wonwoo felt Mingyu and Kun's eyes on him as he tries not to stutter.  
"I don't know yet..." He anweres quietly. He sees all three of them smiling back at him and he smiles back. He bids them a good night and trudges into his room to fins Seungcheol already lying face down at the edge of the bed knowing full well that Wonwoo likes sleeping beside the wall. Wonwoo brushes his teeth,took off his contacts, washed up and changes into a shirt and boxers before crawling up beside Seungcheol. Seungcheol was shirtless under the covers and Wonwoo humms contently at how warm he feels beside him and lets himself be pulled back as Seungcheol's arms wrap around him and presses his back on Seungcheol's chest.

 

Wonwoo woke up to someone blasting some god forsaken song in the living room and he groans as he grabs for his glasses before walking out of his room. The sight that welcomed him tho was their furniture pushed aside to the walls as Seokmin, Jeonghan, Kun, and Soonyoung were doing random stretches and moves in the middle of the room. Seungcheol and Mingyu on the couch with coffee mugs in their hands as they laugh along to Soonyoung trying to make the other three follow him.  
"Wonwoo! Come on in and beat hangover with some morning exercise!" Soonyoung said. the rest of them turned their heads around and Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung and mumbling about beating something else as he turns towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He hears someone walk up behind him and felt arms around his waist as Seungcheol greeted him a good morning.  
"What's he doing here?" Wonwoo said. Seungcheol laughs at his sour morning mood and explained that Soonyoung came about half an hour ago and woke up almost everyone to join his morning zumba session.  
"Mingyu and I were up already and Mingyu didn't know better when he answered the door." Ah. They really should've breifed everyone that Soonyoung shouldn't be allowed inside the house before noon. But they seem to be enjoying themselves so Wonwoo doesnt press on it. Seungcheol drags him back to the couch when he has his own cup of coffee and watches on as Seokmin laughs out loud to every joke Soonyoung cracks.  
"I think Seokmin likes him." Mingyu says quietly beside him. Seungcheol agrees and Wonwoo smiles at the thought. He told them about how Soonyoung was trying to make a move on Seokmin last night and ended up confusing Seokmin with his mumbling.  
Wonwoo then belatedly noticed the bags around the room and turns towards Mingyu.  
"How long ar you guys staying?" Mingyu smiles and had called Seokmin to answer for him.  
"Oh, Hannie didn't tell you? We're staying here till you guys head back." Seokmin said, smiling wide. Wonwoo felt himself smile as well as Seokmin turned around and started following Soonyoung again. Wonwoo felt Seungcheol's hand on his thigh and saw Seungcheol smiling softly at him. That's when it hit Wonwoo.

 

Right.  
They were supposed to hang out together till they head back. Wonwoo gave him a sympathetic look and decided to talk to them later on to ask if he could skip out for now and they could just hang out when they get back. Seungcheol then stood up and had asked Jeonghan if Joshua was up already and Jeonghan laughed. Apparently Joshua sleeps like a Wonwoo when he gets drunk. So Seungcheol stood up after pressing a gentle squeeze on Wonwoo's thigh and disappeared in the hallway. He hears Seungcheol's laugh muffled through the walls as he tortures Joshua awake and then calls ou tot Wonwoo that he's gonna shower in his room and that he'll probably lose another shirt. Wonwoo feels Kun's and Seokmin's eyes on him and he flipped them off as he took a sip of his coffee.

 

"I've never seen you so... domestic." Kun said. Seokmin nods along.  
"I like him. He kept asking me and Gyu last night if we wanted anything that's not alcoholic. It's sweet." Seokmin added.  
"I was the reason they met!" He says enthusiastically at Seokmin and the younger laughs at Soonyoung's enthusiasm and Soonyoung flushes.  
"He is nice." Mingyu pipes up and Wonwoo glared at him.  
"I know he's nice. Everyone can shut up now." Wonwoo said. Soonyoung then proceeded with his exercises for another five minutes and Mingyu suggested making food as Wonwoo goes to his room only to see Seungcheol shirtless with hiss back to Wonwoo as he picks up a shirt on the bed. Wonwoo stepped in and closed the door to get Seungcheols attnetion and it works. Seungcheol smiles up at him, a few drops of water still on his shoulders and his hair not thoroughly dry yet. Wonwoo took the towel hung on the back of his desk chair and placed it over Seungcheol's head to dry it himself. He hears Seungcheol chuckle through the towel and he presses harder only for Seungcheol to pull him by the waist and press him close. Wonwoo pulled the towel down and smiles at the sight of Seungcheol's hair aticking up in random directions and Seungcheol leaned in to kiss his cheek softly and Wonwoo feels his hand at his waist.  
"Text me later when you're free, okay?" Seungcheol said. He pulled on his shirt and Wonwoo recognizes the shirt as the shirt he stole from Seungcheol a week ago. Seungcheol notices him staring at the shirt and smiles.  
"It's technically my shirt. You know that, right?" Wonwoo laughs at that and patted Seungcheols chest as he went out.  
"Sure. Whatever you say." Wonwoo said in the most condescending voice he could muster up and laughs as he felt Seungcheol throw a shirt at the back of his head.

 

Five minutes later and Joshua emerges from Jeonghan's room, fresh from the shower, and declines Mingyu's offer of what he calls a "Hangover brunch".  
Wonwoo calls it greasy, over saturated, fried food, but Mingyu's the expert on this one.  
Seungcheol was halfway into his plate when Joshua just asked a sip of Jeonghan's coffee and took a slice of french toast using a napkin as he hurries Seungcheol up.  
"Joshua. I keep telling you to stop eating like every teenage guy in every american movie ever. Sit down and actually eat!" Jeonghan scolded him and Joshua went back and gave him a quick kiss before apologizing that they really need to go. Seungcheol ended up shoving food into his mouth two, or even three bites at a time and then munched on his full mouth as he put his shoes on. He was able to swallow after he had tied both shoes on and gulped down the rest of his now luke warm coffee before pressing a kiss to Wonwoo's jaw and bidding everyone a good bye before running out of the door with Joshua.

 

"I feel like I'm watching those dramas Jihoon used to watch." Kun said. Seokmin laughed from beside him as Mingyu pointed out to Jeonghan how Soonyoung was literally staring at Seokmin instead of eating.

 

Their day then went on as Jeonghan took them out on a tour of their uni till they ended up in one of the coffee shops on the edge of campus at around 4 in the afternoon.  
Jeonghan, who was really just doing the tour for Mingyu, had asked Mingyu to help him ored for their group as Kun, Seokmin, Soonyoung and Wonwoo look for an empty booth big enough for the six of them. Kun tugged on his arm when Wonwoo was heading towards the seat beside Seokmin and had pulled him beside him. Soonyoung then sat beside Seokmin and Wonwoo gave Kun a pointed look which Kun responded to with a shrug and a smile.

 

"They've been talking about some anime for the past two hours Jeonghan had been touring us and you're gonna break their momentum with your big brother complex." Wonwoo scoffed at Kun and was about to deny it when his eyes focused on Seokmin's hand on Soonyoung's arm as he enthusiastically talks about something Wonwoo has no knowledge of. He was about to butt in their conversation when Kun pinched his arm.

 

Right. Big brother complex.

 

"Let them be. You have some of your own boy issues you have to go through." Kun said and Wonwoo leans back on his chair. He gave Kun a tired look and Kun responded with a smile and a nod. Wonwoo groaned and angled himself closer to Kun.  
"You can only say this to Jihoon, and Jihoon only. Okay?" Kun nodded. And so Wonwoo told him everything. from the very first party and up until the time they talked things out. Kun was silent all through out the time Wonwoo was talking and Wonwoo appreciated that.  
"So, like. You guys are together but not together together?" Kun asked. Wonwoo nodded and stopped himself to think. Hearing about it like that makes it sound so stupid.  
"I know it sounds bad but... it works... we work." Wonwoo can feel himself smile as he said that. Kun smiles back but his was a little more subdued.  
"Hey, that's great! I'm really happy for you, Won. But, you know, these 'no label' things usually ends up bad and messy and... I'm not saying that's what you'll end up in. What I'm saying is that relationships has labels not just for show, theyre there to set limits so you guys don't hurt each other." Wonwoo understands where Kun was coming from. But they have boundaries. They promised to stay exclusive, and they're basically sleeping on the same bed for at least a good four times a week. If anything, they're more of a couple than some of the couples Wonwoo knows. But their conversation ended there as Jeongchan and Mingyu arrived at their table with six drinks and three cake slices. Wonwoo decided to share the blueberry cheesecake with Mingyu as Jeonghan and Kun share a slice of the strawberry cake Jeonghan's obsessed with, and Soonyoung and Seokmin share a slice of oreo cheesecake while they also share a few hushed whispers under their breath as the six of them spent their afternoon there before going to the supermarket for groceries and then eventually heading home where Mingyu and Kun prepares something as the four of them lounges on the living room.

 

They spent three days like that, waking up at around nine, eating Mingyu's brunch(also usually the time when Soonyoung bursts in through their door), Going out for the afternoon, before heading back for dinner that Mingyu and Kun prepares(Jeonghan helps too but he's more of a neusance to Mingyu, if they were gonna be honest). Seungcheol spent the day with them on their last day. Instead of going out, the gang helps Wonwoo and Jeonghan pack most of their stuff as they prepare for their month long break before the next semester starts. They prepared for a small kind of party for the night and the rest of the guys came too. Johnny even came as well along with Ten, Taeyong and Yuta. Yuta demanding a picture of the four of them, him, Seungcheol, and Soonyoung, as a remembrance of their little group. Wonwoo has to admit he's gonna miss hanging out with the three of them for almost every our of the day but he feels like not much would change now except for the fact that their all nighters from now on wont be just to finish some report or some progress on their project.

 

Their night was loud, Soonyoung made sure of that. Most of them were surprised at how composed Soonyoung still was at the end of the night and it wasn't until everyone was saying their good byes when Soonyoung had thrown an arm around Wonwoo's neck and draped himself over Wonwoo.  
"Won, you think i'm nice, right?" Wonwoo laughs at that but agreed nonetheless.  
"And I'm not that ugly, right?" Wonwoo was taken back by the question.  
"Well, personally, you're not my type. But yeah, I think you're pretty cute." Soonyoung smiles brightly at that and Wonwoo felt a bit embarassed all of a sudden.  
"Do you think Seokmin likes me? He's really nice and really pretty and i don't know if i have a chance." Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung, who was still smiling lazily, and can't help the smile on his own face.  
"I love Seokmin. He's been like my little brother ever since i can remember. And i know that he's a bit of a sappy romantic, y'know, those cheesey chickflick movie type scenes. And i know when he likes someone." Soonyoung's smile turned into a curious look as Wonwoo continued.  
"I think he does. Like you, i mean." Soonyoung's smile sprang back on and Wonwoo turned to face Soonyoung fully.  
"You have to know that Seokmin always... he's open. He's the only person i know that really does wear his heart on his sleeves. He'll let you know when he's upset and when he's happy and he wont be able to help it but you will know when you make him happy. But he once cried when Jeonghan and i got in a fight, you know. And he cries in movies and he tells you when he's upset. " Wonwoo felt his train of thought derail and Soonyoung's gaze on him feels heavier now.  
"I guess what I'm saying is hurting him will be the biggest regret you'll ever have." Soonyoung smiles softly at that and nods at Wonwoo.  
"And I'll get Seungcheol to beat you up if you make Seokmin cry. Got that?" Soonyoung laughs at that and Wonwoo sighs defeatedly when Soonyoung hugs him. He hugged him back and can't help but smile at Soonyoung's face.  
"I really like him. I don't know... I mean, I know we met like a week ago, but... he makes my heart feel so full. And i feel so happy when i make him laugh or even just smile and.. I don't know. I just really think he's my person. I don't want to not do anything now just because i'm scared. I'm more scared of not trying and ending up losing him, you know." Wonwoo was taken back for the third time that night by Soonyoung. Drunk Soonyoung mayb be a mumblling idiot but tipsy Soonyoung was honest as fuck.

 

Soonyoung then left his side when Seokmin went back in after saying good bye to the rest and Wownoo sees Seokmin light up when Soonyoung approached him. They then walked out and Wonwoo felt an arm on his waist as Seungcheol pressed himself on his side.  
"Hey." Wonwoo smiles and said hey back. Seungcheol smiles at him as Wonwoo turns around and wraps his arms around Seungcheol's back as he pressed his face on Seungcheols shoulder.  
"You okay?" Seungcheol asked. Wonwoo nodded his head and then shook his head no. He feels Seungcheol's chuckle more than he hears it and he lifts his head up to look at Seungcheol in the face.  
"I think I just... I think Soonyoung just made me realize something and I'm too much of a dick to admit it." Seungcheol laughs at that and took the bottle on Wonwoo's hand and sets them down on the table besides them. He smiles at Wonwoo and Wonwoo felt his heart tip over. Fuck Soonyoung and his fucking epiphany.

 

Wonwoo held Seungcheol's hand and lead them back to his room. Wonwoo doesnt say a word. He goes in, strips his shirt off and headed for the bathroom. He washed up a bit and brushed his teeth with Seungcheol and changed into much more comfortable clothes before sitting cross legged on his bed facing Seungcheol who was sitting with his legs crossed as well. Seungcheol held out his hand, palm up, and Wonwoo threads his fingers through them, turning it around so their palms were pressed together. Wonwoo then lifted his other hand and held Seungcheol's face, his thumb pressing softly on his cheek as Seungcheol leans in to the touch. Wonwoo then brought his hand to the back of Seungcheol's neck and pulled him down as he leans forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

 

Wonwoo made up their no lips rule a month after they met and Seungcheol had found the loophole of kissing Wonwoo anywhere but there. He'd kiss Wonwoo's cheeks as much as he could anytime he had the chance, he'd kiss his forehead some times when they wake up pressed together and his lips were inches away from it, and he's kiss Wonwoo's jaw sometimes when theyre both a bit tipsy and Seungcheol's self control was right on the edge of tipping. Wonwoo knows how soft Seungcheol's lips feel like from the amount of kisses he's had but he can't help but melt as Seungcheol's hand let go of his in favor of wrapping both of his arms around his back, pulling him forward till he was seated on the elder's lap as Seungcheol's lips move languidly with his own. Wonwoo pulled back softly and pressed his palms on Seungcheol's chest so the elder can't chase his lips.

 

Wonwoo smiles at the sight of Seungcheol's closed eyes and his parted lips. He wraps his arms around the elders shoulder and smiles down at Seungcheol as he stared back at him with the softest look Wonwoo had ever seen.  
"I love you." Wonwoo said. He felt Seungcheol tense up under him and he took a deep breath.  
"I think i have for a while now. I... thank you for being patient with me and for letting things go like this. I know i'm not the most... I'm not the easiest person to like and-" "Love." Seungcheol cut him off and Wonwoo stared at him wide eyed.  
"You're not the easiest person to love, but i still do. Sorry, go on." Wonwoo cleared his throat and hates how Seungcheol smiles up at him.  
"I know that I'm not... so I wanna thank you for being patient and for doing things on my own pace but... I.. It's not fair for you." Wonwoo looked down at Seungcheol's shirt and focused on the collar of his shirt as he continued.  
"I want to make things official. But not just for you. I want it to be as real as it can get. I want to be able to introduce you to my friends as my boyfriend and not just a really good friend. I want to tell off any guy or girls that comes up to you for your number and tell them you're mine. I want you to know that I love making you smile and that you make me smile. I want you to know that I'm more scared of losing you now than i am of this not working out in the long run." Wonwoo feels a weight lift off his heart shoulder and he feels his heart trying to break free from his chest. Because if Seokmin wears his heart on his sleeves, Seungcheol wears his heart like a crown. He's honest about his thoughts and feelings and he makes Wonwoo feel like a coward for keeping his heart locked up in he chest.

 

Wonwoo feels Seungcheol's thumb wiping a stray tear running down his cheek as he smiles up at Wonwoo. He leaned up and Wonwoo closes his eyes as he leans down to meet Seungcheol's lips halfway. The kiss was softer, and gentler than their first one. Itis slow and Wonwoo feels Seungcheol's lips part a little as he pushes himself flush against Wonwoo. Wonwoo wraps his arms arounf Seungcheol's neck and pulls back an inch away from Seungcheol's face.  
"I love you." Seungcheol whispers, his lips brushing against Wonwoo's and Wonwoo smiles as Seungcheol wraps an arm around his back before leaning forward and lying Wonwoo on his back. Seungcheol hovers over him for a while, looking down at Wonwoo with a contented smile on his face before leaning down and kissing Wonwoo again.

 

They kissed like that for hours, with Seungcheol hovering over him with his legs in between his as his hands roam under Wonwoo's shirt, with Wonwoo on top, situated on Seungcheol's lap as Seungcheol's hands grip his waist, until they're both lazily kissing, worn out from the day, and falling asleep flushed next to one another with their arms around each other.

 

Wonwoo wakes up the next day with half of his body on top of Seungcheol. His face tucked on the side of Seungcheol's neck as his arm was draped over the elders chest. He smiles contently as Seungcheol's arm around him tightened and clsoed his eyes again to soak in the moment as much as he can. He reached for his phone on the bedside table beside the bed and almost woke Seungcheol up when he leaned over him. He got his phone and saw that they still had a couple of hours left before they had to get out for lunch and head back home.

 

He had scrolled though various apps on his phone for almsot half an hour before Seungcheol stirred awake. He smiled down at Wonwoo before rolling to his side, engulfing Wonwoo in a hug. Wonwoo groaned, even though he secretly likes feeling Seungcheols arms around him. Seungcheol then scooted down and stared at Wonwoo with droopy eyes before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Good morning." Wonwoo smiles as Seungcheol's morning voice echoes in his head.  
"Morning." Wonwoo closed his eyes and nudged his nose against Seuungcheol's making him smile.

 

They stayed like that for an hour more, Seungcheol stealing kisses mid sentences making Wonwoo smile every time, before Wonwoo suggested washing up before the rest of them leave Wonwoo behind. Seungcheol offered to just take him back to his own home but eventually stood up when Wonwoo slammed a pillow on his face. Wonwoo was used to Seungcheol taking a shower before him whenever the elder sleeps over so he was a bit surprised when Seungcheol was leaning against the doorway to the bathroom with his hand held out for Wonwoo. Seungcheol suggested taking a shower together and Wonwoo's reflex immediately made his hand grab for his pillow and to throw it on Seungcheol's face. Seungcheol eventually convinced Wonwoo( by taking off his shirt and boxers in front of Wonwoo and then turning around and taking off his underwear without closing the door and going under the spray of warm water. Wonwoo groaned as he took off his clothes and headed for the shower, closing the door behind him. Seungcheol had a smug look on his face as Wonwoo joins him and Wonwoo tries his best to keep eye contact which makes Seungcheol laugh, saying that he can look and touch as much as he wants. Wonwoo feels himself blush and Seungcheol laughs as he grabs for Wonwoo's body wash and asked Wonwoo's permission if he could touch him. Wonwoo nods quietly and turns around, facing his back to Seungcheol as the elder runs his hands on Wonwoo's skin. A few minutes of Seungcheol's hands rubbing soap on his skin was all it took for Wonwoo to get painfully hard and he can feel embarrassment wash over his body as Seungcheol's hands went down to his waist. Seungcheol asked again if he could touch him and Wonwoo nods weakly, feeling Seungcheols hands move closer to his dick as he started kissing Wonwoo's neck. His embarrassment lessened when Seungcheol pressed himself against Wonwoo's back and felt Seungcheol's hard on pressing against him.

 

Both of them emerges from Wonwoo's room fully clothed and with their cheeks still tainted pink. The rest of the guys were sipping coffee around the living room and Seungcheol made Wonwoo sit down as he makes them coffee and Wonwoo nodded. Wonwoo can feel all of their eyes on him as he takes a seat in the middle of the couch. Kun on his right and Seokmin on his left with Soonyoung sitting on the floor between his legs. Jeonghan and Joshua were on one of the love seats and Mingyu was lying down on the other loveseat which looks uncomfortable for him as his legs dangle on one side.  
"You're blooming." Kun said, leaning closer to Wonwoo's face and the rest of them laugh as Mingyu groans.  
"Don't mind him. He got too drunk last night he almost made out with Kun." Seokmin said as he nodded towards Mingyu's direction. Mingyu lifted his hand to give Seokmin the finger and that made even Wonwoo laugh.

 

Seungcheol then emerges from the kitchen with two cups of coffee and Kun got up and lied down on top of Mingyu which made Mingyu whine as the rest of them laugh. Seungcheol hands Wonwoo a cup and sits down beside him. Wonwoo took a sip of his coffee and looks at Jeonghan and Joshua over the brim of his cup, Jeonghan's legs over Joshuas lap as Joshua and Kun annoy Mingyu. Wonwoo sets his coffee down on the coffee table in front of their couch and saw from the corner of his eye how Soonyoung was playing with Seokmin's fingers as Seokmin leans down to whisper something that makes the other break into a smile. Wonwoo leans back on the couch and fold his legs in front of him and turns slightly towards Seungcheol as Seungcheol throws an arm over his shoulder. Seungcheol was laughing at Kun, who is now on the floor, groaning, as Mingyu uses the throw pillow on his neck to cover his face since 'everyone's being a loud dick this morning'. Mingyu's gonna be a pain on the drive home.

 

Wonwoo has this sudden urge to move closer to Seungcheol. This urge to press himself against the elder and Wonwoo feels himself smile cause he can do that now. Wonwoo slides his hand over Seungcheol's arm and slots their fingers together, catching the elder's attention. Seungcheol gave his hand a squeeze and Wonwoo can't help but smile wider as Seungcheol smiles back at him.

 

Wonwoo looks around their room and his heart feels, in Soonyoung's words, full. His oldest friends who he sees as brothers, the new friends he's made along the way, and his hand in Seungcheol's. He can't think of wanting to be anywhere else but here and now.

 

They lounge around for a few more minutes before deciding to just eat lunch at the diner at the edge of their campus after putting their bags in the van Jeonghan had rented for them. They decided to just walk to the diner and walk back afterwards before going and Wonwoo wants to stretch the minutes they have into days. His hand was stuck to Seungcheol's the whole walk there and back and he would've held his hand as they ate, too, if Seokmin hadn't pointed it out. Wonwoo purposely slows his pace on the way back and Seungcheol matches his steps, the rest of the group a couple of meters ahead of them talking and laughing with each other and Wonwoo smiles.

 

"Is this you being a clingy boyfriend or is this just you being a clingy boyfriend because you're leaving?" Wonwoo scoffs at the question and Seungcheol smiles as he brought Wonwoo's hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss at the back of his hand. Wonwoo sighs and inched closer to Seungcheol, bumping their shoulders together.  
"I'm still beating myself over the fact that i could've just grew some balls months ago and said all that to you before last night. Now i feel like i played myself somehow..." Seungcheol laughs at that and Wonwoo groaned.  
"It's one month, Won." Wonwoo knows its one month. It's one month too long. He wishes he could just take Seungcheol home. Or Seungcheol could take him home.  
"You'll survive. Come on, I'll still annoy you with my cheesy texts and I'll call you as much as I can."  
"Video call?" Seungcheol laughs at the question and Wonwoo lets go of his hand and walked on ahead, Seungcheol trying to catch up as he laughs.  
"Okay, okay. I'll video call you as much as i can. Come on." Seungcheol took his hand again and Wonwoo ignored the kiss Seungcheol placed on his cheek.

 

Five minutes later and Wonwoo finds himself waving goodbye to Soonyoung and Seungcheol as Joshua drives off. Jeonghan yelling good byes at the two as Mingyu groans behind Wonwoo for everyone to shut up and Kun telling him to shut up. Mingyu asked Kun to sit with him in the back just so he can rest his head on Kun's lap as he sleep through the drive back. Wonwoo and Seokmin sits in the middle row of the van and Seokmin leans his head on his shoulder and holds onto his arm.  
"Wonu, I think I like Soonyoung. Like, really like him." Wonwoo smiles at that and lifts his hand palm up and lets Seokmin hold his hand.  
"Well, I think he really likes you too." Wonwoo said. Seokmin humms as a response.  
"Yeah, he asked me last night if I'd want to go out with him sometime." Wonwoo looks down at Seokmin but the younger has his head still on Wonwoo's shoudler.  
"That's good, right? What did you say?"  
"I said I'll ask you."  
"You said what?! Seokmin!" Seokmin sat up straight and looked at Wonwoo apologetically.  
"I'm sorry, okay! I just... I wanted to know if you, like, approve of him." Wonwoo groans and he hears Jeonghan laughing in the passenger seat.  
"Did he ask you about this?" Jeonghan nods and Wonwoo glared at Seokmin.  
"I'm sorry! I just- I think you guys should like whoever i end up with." Wonwoo sighs and Seokmin held his hand again and looks at him apologetically.  
"We don't have a say on whoever you want to be with, Seokmin. If he makes you happy then that's what matters." Seokmin nods and Wonwoo sees Jeonghan looking at them from his seat.  
"But I did talk to him last night, before he went to talk to you. And i told him I'd make Seungcheol beat him up if he so much as thinks about making you cry." Seokmin smiles brightly at that and Jeonghan laughs. Kun and Joshua laughs along too and Wonwoo can't help but smile.  
"So Seungcheol's your boy toy slave now, huh? He does what you telll him to do and he'll come running to you?" Jeonghan asks and Wonwoo glared at him.  
"He's my boyfriend now, actually. But yeah, i guess you can say that." Jeonghan's head whipped around to Wonwoo with a wide smile on his face and Wonwoo can't help the smug smile on his face as Joshua kept asking about when and where and how did it all happen.

 

The two hour drive ended way to early that Joshua decided to stop by a fastfood place first and order take out before sending each of them home. Mingyu had sobered up now and was a lot less cranky now after he had woken up from his much needed nap. They then parked by the park near Wonwoo's house and ate their food on the playground as Seokmin and Kun mess around the playground, Jeonghan and Joshua talking about the order of who should be sent home first so that they don't end up driving longer than necessary, and Mingyu sitting on top of the monkey bars eating his burger with a vacant look on his face. Wonwoo took out his phone and took a photo of him there and Wonwoo laughs at how great it turned out. Mingyu noticed him and smiled at him before crumpling the burger wrapper and throwing it at Wonwoo's face. Joshua announces that they have to head out now and Wonwoo says that he can just walk from here.  
"Are you sure? I know you're place is close but it's really no problem." Joshua assured him.  
"Yeah. I kind of want to take a little bit of walk." Wonwoo opened the back of the van and took out his two suitcases and a duffel bag, and his backpack.  
"Are you sure?" Jeonghan asked. Wonwoo nodded.  
"It's okay. I can help him with his stuff. I only have a bag with me anyways." Mingyu offered. Wonwoo was about to say no but Jeonghan insisted that he has to let Mingyu help or he isn't gonna be walking home. Wonwoo sighs in defeat as Mingyu took one of his suitcase and his duffel bag. They waved good bye to the four of them with Seokmin screaming out the window about the sleepover in his place the day after tomorrow.

 

Wonwoo loved walking up their street. Back in high school, he used to get up really early and walk down the street towards the bakery to buy this really amazing custard filled bun that Seokmin loves and then picks two more for himself and Mingyu. Kun always complains about not getting one for him and Wonwoo always says the same thing.  
"I'm doing this because i want to be a good senior." Wonwoo smiles at the memory as they pass by the bakery. He points it out to Mingyu who says he never knew they came from there.

 

Wonwoo then feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and sees Seungcheol's text

**Cheol:**  
I miss you already!!! UnU Tell joshua to turn back around and intentionally forget you here!! pleaseee TT-TT

 

Wonwoo laughs at that and started typing out a reply.

 

**too late. I keep telling you i didn't want to leave and now here we are. i hope you can live with this in your conscience....**

 

Wonwoo sees their house and can't help but speed up his steps as Mingyu follows suit. Wonwoo rings up the doorbell and can't help but feel giddy. He's home, after spending the best week of his life with his friends, with his boyfriend sending him multiple messages. Wonwoo feels so high off of happiness that he's sure nothing can bring his mood down.

 

"Wonwoo." Mingyu spoke up behind him. He set the duffel bag on top of the suitcase and fidgets with the strap of his own bag. His eyes were staring at the ground around his feet and his hands starts to shake.  
"I know this is like, too late already. And I'm pretty sure I'm gonna go to hell for this but i just want to let this out before my head explodes." Mingyu takes a deep breath and then looks up to Wonwoo's eyes.

  
"I like you. I have for a while now. Since high school, actually. Everyone's been telling me i've been obvious as fuck but i guess im lucky you're oblivious of it all, huh. And I know you're with Seungcheol now and I can't do shit about it and I am happy for you, but... yeah." Wonwoo stares wide eye at Mingyu and Mingyu looks like he's about to cry. A moment pass between them and he sees Mingyu's face contort into a really sad and painful look.  
"Oh god. Why did i say that... Just." Mingyu starts shaking his head no as he backs away one step at a time. "Forget i said anything. I'm sorry. I..." Mingyu took off in an instant and Wonwoo is left standing there, shocked and confused, with his bags out in the open.

 

Right. Nothing can bring his mood down. Nothing at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE I HOPE MEANIE SHIPPERS DONT HATE ME PLEASE HAHAHA
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Yell at me at Twitter @punk_assnerd


End file.
